La Marque
by TenshinNeko
Summary: [Sterek Fest]Stiles est à l'université lorsque des choses étranges bouleverse sa vie. Un autre visage apparaît à la place de son reflet dans son miroir. Un tatouage qui se fraye un chemin de son os a sa peau. Est-ce qu'il devient fou ? En quête de réponse, Stiles s'enfonce dans la forêt de sa ville natale, suivant son instinct.[Image: TheCrazy]


**Disclamer :** _Pas à moi. Juste l'histoire en fait._

 **Beta :** _Plume d'Eowin ! *se la pète* Ouais Plume d'Eo est ma bêta ~_

 **Note :** _Ceci est un semi UA créer pour le premier Sterek Fest français. Catégorie « Âme-sœur ». Les loup-garou existe, la famille Hale est toujours en vie. Stiles n'est pas au courant pour les lycans._

 ** _~La Marque~_**

Le soleil pointait à peine un de ses rayons, qu'un jeune homme se redressait dans son lit, l'œil hagard et les sens en alerte.

Quelque chose clochait. Il le savait, le sentait sans en comprendre la raison. Comme un instinct primitif qui s'était logé dans ses tripes.

Ou peut-être était-ce l'étrange sensation qui martelait son cerveau habituellement en surchauffe, comme de petites percutions ressemblant étrangement à des battements de cœurs, rythmés et envoûtants.

À moins que ce soit cette chaleur fiévreuse qui parcourait agréablement son corps longiligne, pourtant il se sentait bien. Au meilleur de sa forme, prêt à conquérir le monde.

D'un pas leste et rapide, il sort du cocon bienfaisant de sa tendre couette pour retrouver l'agressive lumière de sa minuscule salle de bain privative. Les yeux fermés, il ouvre le robinet d'eau froide pour s'asperger le visage.

L'étudiant sursaute quand il croise son reflet, enfin, ce qui est censé être son reflet.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que … ?_

En lieu et place de son visage fin constellé de grains de beauté, s'y reflète celui d'une toute autre beauté. Un visage carré, taillé dans la roche, la mâchoire ombrée de barbe de trois jours. Des yeux puissants, envoûtant à la couleur impossible à définir, qui vous attrape et ne vous lâche plus, encadré de sourcils fournis. De petites oreilles toute mignonnes qui donnent envie de mordiller et des cheveux d'un noir corbeau, coupés courts, coiffés _« sauté du lit »_. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Stiles contemple ce visage incroyablement sexy, d'ailleurs tout le reste du corps l'est. C'est un collègue de son père, un adjoint récemment intégré au poste de Beacon Hills, sa ville natale.

 _\- Derek ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

Stiles se retourne pour ne rencontrer que le bazar de sa chambre d'étudiant. Ses sourcils se froncent, sa bouche se tord dans un « oh » muet avant que la panique parte à la conquête de son corps. Son cœur s'accélère, pulse de plus en plus fort, son souffle se raréfie, refuse d'apporter la vie dans ses poumons brûlants. Il doit, il a besoin d'endiguer cet assaut dévastateur qui risque de le laisser éreinter et fatiguer, au bord de l'évanouissement, malheureusement il tombe une nouvelle fois sur le reflet de Derek Hale. Des points noirs dansent désagréablement devant ses yeux alors qu'il tend la main vers l'apparition.

 _\- D'ek'…_

Sa voix s'élève, cassée et fragile, s'ajoutant à sa terreur grandissante.

Il ne le connaît pas beaucoup. Ils n'avaient échangé que des salutations de rigueur lorsque son père, shérif du comté, avait fait les présentations lorsqu'il était revenu pour les vacances d'hiver. La prestance, l'aura et l'air dur de l'agent sexy l'avait rendu tellement nerveux qu'il n'avait réussi qu'a bafouiller des réponses sans queue ni tête avant de prendre littéralement la fuite. Et ça n'avait rien eu de digne. Au contraire, c'était déplorable, renversant dossiers, percutant des collègues de son père et glapissant comme une proie effrayée par un prédateur. La honte à l'état pur. Son père avait explosé de rire en le voyant, une fois de retour chez lui. Stiles n'avait pas osé sortir le nez de la maison familiale, juste pour le voyage de retour à la fac. Scott aussi n'avait pas arrêté de se foutre de sa gueule par sms. Cet idiot avait trouver le moyen de se faire inviter au japon dans la famille de sa petite-amie. Il le haïssait tellement ce faux frère.

Mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi il voyait la tronche ridiculement parfaite de ce retourneur de cerveau qu'était Derek Hale, fantasme ambulant.

Ses doigts rencontrent la surface glacée du miroir et l'hallucination est toujours là. Elle ne bouge pas, les yeux a la couleur changeante continue de le fixée avec attention presque tendre. La panique redouble d'intensité, sa vision se rétrécie pour n'être qu'une point d'aiguille alors que son cœur joue un tempo qui frôle le tracé plat sur un électrocardiogramme. Son regard s'accroche à ses consœurs ombragées, ancre de désespoir. Sa bouche s'ouvre à la recherche d'un air qui refuse d'entrer en lui, d'attiser la vie comme on souffle sur les braises pour raviver un feu. Dans peu de temps, il va perdre connaissance, ses doigts sont engourdis, ses jambes molles.

Un éclat bleuté attire le peu de raison qui lui reste, dérive le peu d'oxygène disponible pour la compréhension de cette nouvelle information. Les yeux de Derek brillent d'un turquoise surnaturel. Le corps de Stiles se fige, cloué sur place, il semble que les orbes illuminées tentent de lui faire passer un message, mais le manque d'oxygène l'empêche d'en comprendre le sens.

Il panique, d'accord ? Et il y a de quoi. Vous croyez vraiment que c'est normal de croiser un autre reflet que le sien au réveil vous ?

C'est flippant. Affligeant également. Terrorisant. Sa mère est morte d'une dégénérescence fronto-temporale, et rien ne garantit qu'il n'y sera pas soumis, c'est peut-être génétique. Et ce qui apparaît dans son miroir ce matin, c'est son cauchemar qui se réalise. Normalement la dégénérescence ce fait plus lentement, insidieusement malheureusement les dénis inconscients sont aussi une réalité horrible. C'est un cocktail détonnant de peurs, qui a tendance à le ronger la nuit et ça empire en prenant de l'âge. C'est une petite hallucination, comme quand sa mère voyait des dinosaures dans son jardin, détaillant les écailles étincelantes au soleil, les dents énormes des brachiosaures et l'absence étrange de tout carnivore.

 _\- Ce n'est pas leurs territoires ici, il y a d'autres prédateurs qui vivent ici_ , avait-elle dit doucement, énigmatique et les yeux pétillants de bonheur. Et Stiles avait acquiescé du haut de ses huit ans, parce que les mots de sa mère étaient parole d'évangile même s'il ne comprenait pas.

Mais il y a d'autres apparitions qu'il n'aimerait pas avoir. Il veut pouvoir reconnaître son père, se souvenir de la trilogie Star Wars, des répliques du Seigneur des Anneaux, pouvoir placé un « mon précieux » chelou lorsque des curly fries apparaissent devant lui. Et surtout, il veut pouvoir continuer à foutre sa raclée à Scott lors de leurs soirées jeux vidéo tout en se foutant allégrement de la vie amoureuse et tumultueuse de son frère de cœur.

Sa mère vers la fin ne le reconnaissait plus, le traitant de monstre. D'abomination. Elle était devenue violente avant de s'éteindre à l'hôpital, l'ombre d'une femme adulée par deux hommes éperdus de chagrin. Une épreuve horrible qui lui avait laissé une cicatrice légère derrière l'oreille gauche, un cœur en miette et des crises d'angoisse effrayante qui le hantait encore aujourd'hui.

Alors plutôt mourir que de subir son pire cauchemar.

Un grognement rauque retenti dans sa tête, onde étrange qui se répercute le long de ses veines, active ses poumons faibles et la délivrance est là. Sa bouche s'ouvre enfin pour avalait goulûment de l'air dans un gémissement soulagé. Ses jambes flageolent et il s'accroche rapidement au lavabo pour éviter que ses genoux heurtent violemment le sol dallé. Ses mains vibrent toujours de peur, lui donnant l'impression étrange de subir un tremblement de terre intérieur où une vague de chaleur, de force bienfaitrice renforce ses muscles tétanisés.

Stiles ferme les yeux, se redresse en lâchant l'ancre de porcelaine qui lui sert d'appui et il se force à respirer calmement. Inspirer. Expirer. Recommencer. Tout va bien. Il va reprendre ses esprits, oublier totalement le visage présent sur le miroir qui n'est pas le sien, s'habiller dans sa chambre et prendre un café au Starbucks près de l'université. Après, il se dirigerait calmement et normalement comme chaque semaine à son cours de criminologie.

Tout ce qu'il venait de vivre n'était que le résidu d'un rêve inachevé, ce n'est pas comme si il n'avait jamais rêvé de Mr Sexy Hale. Ce mec était un fantasme ambulant. Avec ce côté sauvage, accentué par la barbe de trois jours absolument excitante pour les amateurs –ou amatrices, il ne connaissait pas les préférences sexuels de Mr Sexy- de passion débridé. Et Stiles en était friand, il en avait besoin mais aucun de ses partenaires n'avait été à la hauteur, n'avait su offrir l'intensité qu'il recherchait. Il était prêt à parier sa Roscoe que Derek Hale saurait le satisfaire pleinement de ce côté-là. Oui, il avait de haute attente pour un homme qu'il n'avait rencontré qu'une fois, mais, ce n'est pas comme si, il allait se passer réellement quelques choses entre eux. Ergo l'absence totale de fonction cérébrale en présence de l'apollon, ce qui réduisait ses chances à zéros. Logique.

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, de ses attentions nobles de se mettre de magnifiques ornières, d'occulter ses problèmes de visions et surtout après avoir réussi à calmer ses battements de cœurs anarchiques, Stiles ouvre les yeux. Il doit savoir, foutue curiosité et rien… absolument rien n'a changé, Derek est toujours là sans l'être réellement. Ses lèvres fines, véritables appel à être baisées, sont délicatement mordues par ses crocs étincelants… wait ! Quoi ? Des crocs ? L'étudiant s'approche un peu plus du psyché, son nez frôlant la surface réfléchissante. Il observe, remarque des détails qui n'étaient pas présents lorsqu'il avait fermé les yeux. Il n'y avait pas que les dents blanches, parfaite de Mr Sexy qui avait subi une mutation. Les sourcils de l'adjoint du shérif, pourtant imposants, avaient totalement disparu, des favoris encadraient la mâchoire pour se fondre dans l'amas de poil épais qu'était devenue la barbe sexy de Derek. Mais le plus saisissant était sans nul doute les oreilles, excroissances pointues, comme celles des elfes, plus petites et basses néanmoins, couvertes d'un duvet de poils noirs. Derek Hale ressemblait étrangement à un homme-loup… un…

 _\- Loup-garou ?_

Stiles explosa de rire, conscient de l'énormité de la chose.

 _\- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi putain ! J'ai rien bu à cette fête de merde hier soir pourtant… pu.. AIE !_

Une douleur intense coupe le souffle et les pensées de Stiles. Elle se diffuse par vague de l'os à la peau de son poignet, comme si, quelque chose tentait de se faire un chemin pour sortir a l'air libre. Du radius aux veines, des veines aux muscles, des muscles aux tendons et des tendons à l'épiderme. Sa main empoigne vivement son membre douloureux, impuissante face au supplice qu'il endure, ses yeux rivés sur son poignet tentent de trouver une raison valable à son affliction. Des larmes whisky coulent sur ses joues pâles. Finalement, apparaissent lentement des marques rosés légères, comme passées, anciennes avant de s'assombrir, pour prendre la couleur noir d'encre des tatouages éternels. Le message est délivré, la brûlure s'en va. Un symbole étrange, plein de rondeur orne sa peau laiteuse, il a l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce signe lors d'un de ses cours. Impossible de savoir où. Une suite de mots entour le dessin, dans une lettrine élégante et stylisée « _Derek Hale_ ● _Meute Hale_ ».

 _\- C'est une putain de plaisanterie ?_

Stiles tente de frotter l'apparition cutanée sur son poignet gauche, ses doigts fins passent et repassent, jusqu'à irrité sa peau d'albâtre sans autre résultat.

 _\- Non. C'est pas vrai, bordel !_

Les membres agités, Stiles ignore le miroir et part à la conquête de ses fringues. Oublions l'université, aujourd'hui il sèche les cours. Il avait besoin de réponse. Il savait où chercher.

 _\- Anniversaire de merde._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Depuis quelque temps, Derek ressentait des choses, des émotions qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Et c'était perturbant, pas étrange, juste perturbant. Puisqu'il savait ce qui se passait. Rien d'effrayant, juste un peu déstabilisant.

Par exemple, il y a deux semaines, alors qu'il était de nuit au poste, il avait senti un feu liquide parcourir ses veines. Un rire tonitruant sur le bout des lèvres, les doigts tapotant en rythme libéré de son contrôle et le corps tendu par l'envie de bouger, de danser. Se déhancher honteusement sur une mélopée chaloupée, trouver un ou une partenaire pour la nuit. Derek ne dansait pas, la dernière fois avait été une catastrophe, il y avait des vidéos pour en attester pour son plus grand regret.

Mais il y a pire. Vraiment. Au poste, il avait été seul, enfin presque mais aucun de ses collègues n'étaient doter de ses sens, eux. Contrairement à sa famille. Lors du dîner dominicale, en plein désert, alors qu'il dégustait avec lenteur et délectation la charlotte aux fraises d'Ava. Un fait rare et grandement apprécier vu le caractère de sa grand-mère. Une cuillère à la bouche, il avait senti – subi - une langueur moite de son corps, son sang s'était lentement accéléré pour prendre un tempo furieux, une séance de plaisir via wifi, rien de moins. Sa verge s'était levée pour dire bonjour, bien trop ravis de cette interruption. La conversation familiale, bruyante et joyeuse, s'était tue de façon brutale, la discrétion n'était qu'une utopie dans une famille composée de loup-garou même avec quelques humains compris dans le lot.

Donc, il s'était tapé la honte devant toute sa famille. Au grand complet. Et si vous pensiez qu'ils puissent être indulgents, compréhensibles, c'est que vous n'avez jamais rencontré mamie Ava. Loin d'être magnanime, elle avait enfoncé le clou, avec un sourire fait de rides élégantes rehaussées d'un rose pâle.

 _\- D, je sais que je suis douée, mais pas à ce point-là ! Un peu de retenu mon garçon !_

Il ne manquait plus que la petite tape sur sa joue pour compléter sa mise à mort. Heureusement qu'il était assis, _Fenrir*_ , il avait rougi.

Seulement, ça ne s'était pas arrêté à une érection inopinée. Non, les rires moqueurs de sa famille sont devenus un fond sonore à peine perceptible, son cerveau s'était empli de brume, de coton et de chaleur. Un gémissement rauque s'était emparé de sa gorge, cassé alors qu'une main invisible se frayait un chemin jusqu'à sa verge, des doigts doux et longs. Incroyablement long, mais définitivement masculin. Les membres fantomatiques s'étaient mis à faire des vas et viens le long de son pénis, dans un rythme atrocement lent, de temps en temps un ongle court taquinait le haut de son gland envoyant des ondes jusqu'à ses testicules, des spasmes de plaisir le rendant proche de l'éjaculation. Il avait tenté de se reprendre en fermant les yeux, trouver la force de calmer ses ardeurs, mais ce fut pire… _mais vraiment_. Il n'y avait plus rien pour le rattacher à la réalité, au dîner en famille, juste les mains aériennes, fines et sensuelles. Tous ses sens tournés uniquement vers les sensations, la magie des doigts et sa façon de jouer sur sa peau, tendre, lente et incroyablement chaude. Ses dents s'étaient plantées sur sa lèvre inférieure, muselant le gémissement honteux de s'échapper de sa gorge. Garder le contrôle était compliqué, voire impossible. Il commençait à voir les étoiles, la planète mars aussi, tellement intense qu'il créait un écosystème gorgé de flammes incandescentes et de phéromones. Un bigbang sans s'être touché. Un doigt curieux s'était dirigé vers son orifice rosé, le prenant par surprise – ce con allait lui faire la totale, merde -, un cri oscillant entre plaisir et outrage franchis ses lèvres. Adieu maîtrise, le cerveau de Derek avait décidé qu'il avait donné assez matière à moquerie pour les dix prochaines années alors il avait fui. Totalement. Sans grâce, difficile avec une érection dure comme du béton et un doigt dans l'anus, qui avait touché cette glande magique juste avant de fermer sa porte. Une fois dans son univers personnel, Derek s'était pris en main avec sa famille en première loge au salon.

Il avait presque réussi à éviter les membres de la meute pendant une semaine entière –un record-, surtout ses sœurs et Peter. Après diverses tergiversations, d'auto-motivation et l'absence de dossier en retard à son travail, il avait réussi à rester dans la même pièce sans paniquer par contre, les regarder dans les yeux, ce n'était pas toujours ça. Il y travaillait.

Il y eu d'autres incidents, moindres néanmoins, ce dont il était reconnaissant d'ailleurs.

Une musique actuelle qui se déversait dans ses oreilles alors qu'il lisait tranquillement dans la silencieuse bibliothèque familiale.

Des bruits de vomissement intégrés dans un de ses rêves érotiques. L'acteur de ce rêve humide était un jeune homme sans visage, mais un corps svelte, souple –vraiment très souple, seigneur- et parsemé de délicieux grains de beauté. Tellement sexy. Mais le bruit atroce du renvoi gastrique l'avait fait débander en moins de deux secondes et réveiller par la même occasion. Il était presque sûr que l'homme à l'estomac fragile lui avait vomi dessus, il sentait la moiteur horrible sur son torse, il lui avait même semblé qu'un morceau descendait lentement ses abdominaux. Dégueulasse. Il avait fallu à Derek trois heures et une douche interminable pour enlever cette impression tenace de s'être lavé aux reflux gastriques et son boulot avait avancer avec une lenteur de gastéropode ce jour-là. Le shérif s'était même inquiété.

Il avait eu des moments embarrassants et d'autres très agréables, reposant ou excitant.

Il n'était pas idiot. Il savait ce qui lui arrivait. Sa famille aussi d'ailleurs, ce qui les faisait beaucoup rire. Il avait trouvé son compagnon. En bon flic, il avait glané quelques informations données par ses sens malmenés. Premièrement, c'était un homme. Chose qui ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Dorian** était un exemple parfait, ce mec avait été une bouffée d'air frais et de patience après Kate. Seulement, il avait trouvé son âme-sœur et ils s'étaient quittés en bon terme.

Deuxièmement, il était toujours étudiant en fac dans un cursus particulier mêlant justice, criminalité et psychologie, sans doute futur avocat de la défense, fédéraux ou encore profileur.

Troisièmement, il adorait Star War, Star Trek, vouait un culte à Peter Jackson pour le Seigneur des Anneaux, râlait sur le Hobbit qui était clairement commercial pour lui, bien que bon, mais avec beaucoup trop d'incohérence. Il l'avait entendu clairement sortir à un ami « _Mais Scottie-boy, comment tu peux préférer le Hobbit au SDA ? Hein ? Bordel Tauriel sert à que dalle et_ _"_ va dans le nord tu rencontreras un jeune homme _"_ _mec, ça voudrait dire qu'Aragorn a 60/70 ans au moins dans le SDA ! C'est des erreurs grossières ! Par contre, j'aime beaucoup le ship qu'il a offert aux fans, non parce que ces jeux de regard entre Bilbon et Thorin dans le dernier, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche. Cela explique pourquoi Bilbon ne s'est pas marié à mon avis._ ». Son ami avait répondu un truc, mais, étrangement, il n'avait rien capter, peut-être parce que ce qui était important pour lui c'était son compagnon et non son Scottie-boy. Il l'avait senti s'énerver, se lever et balancer ses bras en l'air, il lui avait fallu toute sa volonté pour ne pas en faire de même. « _NON ! Je ne parlerais pas de cette mort de merde ! Bordel, c'est encore plus con que le scientifique dans World War Z, bordel ! On n'a pas idée de suivre le corps d'Azog alors qu'il y a une cascade au bout ! Quel con ! Et Tauriel qui gueule le nom de Kili, quelle conne ! Voilà… voilà ! Tu m'as énervé Scotty ! Et j'ai un partiel demain, je dois dormir putain !_ ». Le sang avait battu à ses oreilles et Derek s'était mis à rire tout seul. Cet homme lui plaisait énormément. S'exciter ainsi pour un film, adorable. L'homme aimait les curly fries, il en mangeait au moins une fois par semaine et s'occupait d'un refuge de sans-abris un dimanche sur deux.

Derek avait retenu beaucoup de choses, avec avidité, son cœur s'alignait avec celui de son âme-sœur. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre le moment où celui qui lui était destiné découvrirait qui il était.

Si c'est un autre loup-garou, le processus serait pareil que pour lui, jusqu'à l'apogée où un lien se créera dans leurs esprits, alors, ils pourront discuter qu'importe la distance.

Si c'est un humain, chose extrêmement rare, mais pas impossible, une marque apparaîtra sur son poignet de l'humain. Le symbole familial de la meute, le prénom de son lié et le nom de la meute. Les humains ignorent qu'ils côtoient des lycans à longueur de journée alors découvrir qu'ils sont liés à un loup-garou, ça compliquait les choses.

Derek aurait préféré que ce soit un lycanthrope mais au cours des six derniers mois –début des premiers symptômes-, il n'en avait rencontré aucun qu'il ne connaissait pas déjà depuis des années. Par contre, en tant qu'adjoint, il avait croisé des humains à la pelle. Donc il attendait. Il attendait que le signe apparaisse le jour de son anniversaire, marquant le début d'une vie passée au côté de son compagnon.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait attendre l'anniversaire de sa moitié pour qu'il sache qu'ils étaient destinés à être ensemble. Cora et son Grand-Pépé, incorrigibles romantiques, avaient une théorie toute dégoulinante de sucre et de mièvrerie mais Derek s'en foutait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il attendait depuis SIX MOIS. Six longs et harassants mois. Six mois frustrant. Éreintant. La patience n'a jamais été son fort. Et sa famille savait, ils en riaient à chaque fois qu'il montrait un signe d'impatience. Peter avait pris l'habitude de le taquiner avec une telle insistance qu'il se retrouvait avec le besoin impérieux de sortir gambader sous forme de loup, courir dans les bois entourant le manoir familial et ses dépendances.

Après une nuit passé au bureau, puisqu'il était de nuit ce mois-ci, alors qu'il était enfin dans ses draps, prêt à dormir, il avait senti le cœur de sa moitié s'emballer comme une furie vengeresse en colère –croyez-le c'est moche et très difficile à tuer-, il s'était redressé rapidement, la fatigue oublié et les sens en alerte.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que … ?_

Derek écoute. Ressens. La panique qui engourdie les membres de son lié, le cœur qui palpite, qui s'endommage à chaque absence de goulée d'air. Les larmes de désespoir, de peur mêlée, qui s'écoulent, invisible sur ses joues qui ne sont pas les siennes.

Frénétiquement, il recherche le lien, tente d'aider au mieux malgré ses maigres moyens son âme-sœur. Il essaie de lui faire comprendre de se calmer, que tout va bien aller, qu'il est en sécurité. Que tant qu'il ne ferait qu'un, rien n'était susceptible de lui arriver, qu'il ferait tout pour le protégé, il était prêt à le lui jurer sur la lune.

Il avait alors poussé un grognement puissant, l'imaginant parcourir les membres gourds de sa moitié humaine, stimulant les muscles, leur ordonnant de tenir bon, offrant une force bienvenue, un soutien salutaire.

Et il l'avait entendu, le miracle, celui d'un cœur qui doucement se calme, qui reprend un rythme normal, le sang dans ses veines réduisant l'allure. La crise de panique qui s'éteint et Derek avait pu s'endormir serein, heureux d'avoir pu aider son compagnon, confortablement installé dans son lit king size.

Bientôt, très bientôt, il pourra prendre sa moitié dans ses bras, humer à en perdre la tête son odeur, parcourir la peau de ses propres doigts, le marquer et surtout se gorger de fierté de l'avoir à ses côtés.

Dans un soupir, Derek laisse Morphée l'emporter vers des rivages apaisés.

 _\- Mien._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il espérait d'accord ? Mais après ce réveil en fanfare et ce tatouage étrange apparu comme par magie sur son poignet, il avait décidé de suivre son instinct. Celui qui disait d'envoyer au loin ses cours de la semaine, de découvrir où habitaient les Hale à Beacon Hill. Il avait eu malgré tout la présence d'esprit d'envoyer un sms à son meilleur ami Scott pour qu'il invente une excuse pour son père, qui ne manquera pas de l'appeler quand il ne décrochera pas. Il a besoin de calme, de trouver un moyen d'occulter les choses étranges qui lui arrivent, parce qu'après le tatouage, après le reflet de Derek dans son miroir, il entendait le son d'un autre battement de cœur calme et tranquille, mais surtout il avait l'étrange impression d'avoir un être assoupi au creux de son cœur. C'était le jour de son anniversaire et rien, absolument rien, ne se passait comme il l'aurait souhaité.

Il s'était habillé rapidement, Scott l'avait appelé alors qu'il descendant les escaliers pratiquement en courant, manquant de se rompre le cou, deux fois. Il ne s'était pas appesanti au téléphone, promettant de tout lui raconter le moment venu. Plus tard, quand il aurait les réponses à toutes ses questions. Dans sa ville natale. Un peu en dehors, dans la réserve, en pleine forêt, là où habitaient les Hale, d'après les rapides recherches faites sur son smartphone à la station de service.

Stiles encourageait sa Jeep alors qu'il roulait en direction de chez les Hale, chemin qui ressemblait plus à un sentier en friche qu'a une route goudronnée. Pas pratique, mais, Roscoe est une dame solide en plus d'être sublime. Quelle idée de vivre en pleine forêt, quoique, cela avait ses avantages, notamment l'absence de voisinage et l'assurance d'être tranquille. Pas de petite vieille qui épie vos moindres mouvements et qui raconte a tout le quartier –comprenez le groupe de mamies qui joue au bridge tous les samedis après-midi, qui après s'empresse d'en parler à leurs familles, effet boule de neige, voyez-, finalement, vous écoutez votre père discuter très calmement de votre bisexualité – _pendant le repas, il y avait perdu un poumon, poignardé par une carotte rebelle_ \- alors que ça fait des mois que vous remettez au lendemain, vous dégonflant comme une baudruche. Merci Madame McPie.

Stiles arrête sa voiture au pied la mai… ah non, manoir, ce n'est clairement pas une maison. Le bâtiment est immense, imposant de respect, il aurait pu paraître sinistre, entouré d'arbre, isolée et ombragé, pourtant l'atmosphère qu'il dégage est à mille lieux de ça. Fantastique, comme si le temps s'était suspendu, ça plut tout de suite à Stiles. L'architecture Victorienne était sublime, le bois peint en blanc cassé fait ressortir les pierres rouges sombres, le coin gauche à l'avant de la maison, arrondi, est adorablement recouvert de lierre. Des glycines violettes pendent mollement entre les lattes du auvent qui mène à l'impressionnante porte en chêne. Vraiment, ce manoir devait être immense. Il avait du mal à s'imaginer vivre dans un tel endroit, lui a pour unique famille, un père bourreau de travail, Scott et la mère de ce dernier, Melissa. Il fut un temps, ou sa mère en faisait partie. C'était avant la maladie. Ce monstre aux tentacules invisible qui s'était emparé de la femme de son cœur, emportant un bout de lui quand Olivia perdit la guerre. Il avait aussi dévoré le sourire de son père ce jour-là.

Le jeune homme inspire, expire et s'extirpe de son refuge sécuritaire. La porte claque et il panique un peu. Un chouïa.

 _\- Je ne suis pas fou…_ Marmonne-t-il.

Sa main attrape le heurtoir qui représente un loup, le bois est finement travaillé, mais solide alors il frappe. L'écho est étrangement chaleureux, accompagné des murmures de la forêt, il se tord les mains d'appréhension. La porte s'ouvre sur une femme magnifique, des cheveux noirs ondulés, des yeux bleus intenses et une aura, vraiment, vraiment effrayante. Stiles se fige.

 _\- Oui ?_

La voix est ferme mais curieuse aussi. Stiles recule instinctivement d'un pas, s'étrangle en déglutissant.

 _\- Je… je…_

La femme hausse un sourcil interrogateur alors qu'il lui semble entendre des rires étouffés provenir des entrailles de la demeure ancestral. Stiles n'en mène pas large, mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de venir aussi ? À l'improviste ? Ce n'est pas ainsi que sa mère l'a éduqué.

 _\- Je suis… hum… Stiles Stilinski, le fils du Shérif… Est-ce que… Est-ce que Derek Hale est ici ? Je sais que j'aurais dû appeler ou envoyer un mail… voir un putain de pigeon voyageur mais… D'abord, est-ce que je suis bien à la propriété Hale ? Non, parce que…_

 _\- Langage. Il y a des enfants ici._

Stiles pousse un léger gémissement, cette femme est effrayante. Il hoche vivement la tête. Marmonne.

 _\- 'Vais essayer._

 _\- Bien. Tu es bien au manoir Hale, Stiles. Je suis Talia, la mère de Derek, et comme il est de nuit ce mois-ci, il dort encore, mais…_

 _\- Je suis désolé, navré… je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris ! J'aurai vraiment dû appeler mon père pour connaître son emploi du temps, mais il m'aurait demandé pourquoi et j'aurai dit quoi ? Hein ?_

Talia le regarde étrangement, comme-ci, il venait de lui pousser une corne au milieu de son front. Il résiste vaillamment au besoin impérieux de vérifier s'il arborais ou non, des bois majestueux. Pour éviter de se taper la honte, Stiles croisent les bras et la bouche pour endiguer le flot discontinu de paroles. Il stresse.

 _\- Ne reste pas sur le perron, entre. Je vais demander à Peter de le réveiller, cela semble urgent. À moins que je me trompe ?_

 _\- Hein ? Je… Non, je peux très bien rentrer chez moi et me pointer au travail de Derek, je veux dire… ça peut attendre quelques heures._

 _\- Ne dis pas de bêtise. Derek a deux jours de repos et nous sommes vendredi. Entre._

D'accord. Tout va bien, il va entrer dans l'immense manoir, seul entouré de plein de gens qu'il ne connaît absolument pas. Stiles suit Talia jusqu'à un salon immense où il y a déjà du monde. Deux personnes d'un certain âge, partage une causeuse d'un rouge bordeaux élégant, ils semblent en grande conversation jusqu'à ce qu'il passe le chambranle de la pièce, leurs yeux se posent sur lui et Stiles se dandine. Okay, c'est normal qu'il flippe avec des petits vieux ? C'est censé être incontinent et avoir des dentiers, merde. Au centre de la pièce, sur un tapis douillet, deux enfants en bas âge jouent tranquillement, encadrés par une jeune fille de quelques années plus jeune que lui. D'ailleurs, à son entrée, elle lève le regard vers lui, un sourire éblouissement plein de dents l'éblouis un court instant.

 _\- Stiles Stilinski, si je m'attendais à te voir ici, chez moi…_

Son instinct refait surface, très actif en ce moment, lui hurle de reculer, de faire demi-tour pourtant, son cerveau lui ordonne de rester, d'avoir des réponses. Alors, il reste stoïque alors que son cœur s'accélère.

 _\- On se connaît ?_

 _\- Aïe ! Ça fait mal ! Je suis Cora Hale, t'étais en terminal alors que moi j'entrais en première année au lycée… accessoirement j'avais un béguin monumental pour toi._

Un homme ris à sa droite mais Stiles n'y prête pas attention, bien trop choqué par la nouvelle. Il ne savait pas. Bordel, il n'était considéré que comme un nerd au lycée et il jouait au La Crosse. Jackson en avait profité pour accroître sa popularité, lui, ça n'avait rien fait de particulier, si ce n'est augmenter son endurance et sa combativité.

 _\- Je suis… désolé ? Je ne savais pas._

La jeune femme ris tout en arrêtant l'un des petits qui comptait goûter l'un de ses jouets, une voiture rouge avec un éclair sur le côté.

 _\- Non, t'inquiète Stiles, j'ai vite compris que je ne jouais pas dans la bonne équipe._

 _\- Hey ! Ce n'est pas vrai, je joue dans les deux équipes avec une préférence pour un genre, certes… Mais, de toute façon, je suis compliqué et malheureusement pour moi, je tombe sous le charme uniquement de personne que je n'aurai jamais._

 _\- Étrangement… j'ai l'impression que c'est une insulte._

 _\- Ça sonne ainsi également à mes oreilles…_

Stiles sursaute et pose son regard sur un colosse, un golem de puissance. Un homme sublime, immense qui doit mesurer au minimum deux mètres de hauteur, des épaules larges, faites de muscles dures, un poitrail imposant. Une carrure de rugbyman, indomptable. C'était quoi cette famille ? Les cheveux de la montagne étaient d'un noir beaucoup plus profond que ceux de Talia, si c'est possible, avec des reflets bleutés, comme les ailes d'un corbeau quant à ses yeux, ils étaient d'une couleur aussi indéfinissable que ceux de Derek. Son père peut-être ? Merde, la génétique était une véritable salope.

 _\- Papa !_

Ouaip ! Bonne déduction Sherlock !

 _\- Ce… ce n'était pas le cas. Désolé, si vraiment c'est sorti comme une insulte. Cora, tu es sublime, hein, mais, à ce moment-là, j'étais obnubilé par quelqu'un qui ne me voyait absolument pas… C'est ce que je voulais dire par là… Je suis le genre abonné aux amours à sens uniques. Une fois, c'est bon, mais deux… Quand on sait que mon amourette pour Lydia à durée de la maternelle à la fin du collège et alors que j'étais enfin passé a autre chose et il…_

Stiles respire, reprend son souffle pour reprendre son monologue parce que les abrutir par ses paroles, c'est mieux que de se faire frapper par un père qui souhaite sauver l'honneur de sa fille chérie, mais un coup d'œil vers les deux Hale, le fait glousser un instant.

 _\- Désolé. Quand je suis nerveux, je parle à tort et à travers, j'vais me taire. Essayer_

Une explosion de rire attire l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes, Stiles expire et arrive à abandonner un peu de tension, à l'évacuer. Un coup d'œil vers le père de Cora, leurs yeux se croisent, il lui sourit avec un hochement de tête et Stiles sourit. Bien, finalement, pour le moment, ça peut aller.

 _\- J't'aime bien petit._

Stiles évalue l'homme qui a interrompu son flot de paroles nerveuses. Élégant, des yeux céruléens, des cheveux légèrement frisés et un sourire sournois. À ses côtés se tient une femme a la peau mordoré, des yeux pétillants de malice d'un vert forêt intense et un nez mutin. L'une de ses mains caressait la cuisse de l'homme hilare. Le jeune homme n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose qu'il soit dans les bonnes grâces de l'homme. Encore son instinct.

 _\- Euh… Merci ?_

 _\- Mais de rien._

 _\- Je suis Peter, l'oncle de Derek. Je te présente ma compagne Annabeth, les deux petits diables sont à nous. Alistair et Tara. Les monstres…_

Les deux petites têtes se tournent vers leur père.

 _\- Dites bonjour._

Une bouille ronde pleine de feutre vert darde ses petits yeux sur Stiles.

 _\- B'jour._

Le petit garçon garde timidement la tête baissée, marmonnant faiblement un « bonjour » à peine audible.

 _\- Je suis désolé Stiles de t'avoir effrayer, je m'appelle Caleb. Je te présente mes beaux-parents Ava et Henry Hale. Laura doit être dans une des dépendances avec son compagnon, elle ne devrait pointer son nez avant un moment._

 _\- Enchanté… Je suis vraiment désolé de passer à l'improviste ! Je ne pensais pas tomber sur toute la famille… Il est à peine 16 heure… Je devrais être à l'université, tu parles d'un anniversaire ! Ce réveil en fanfare, des hallucinations, on aurait un début de badtrip, non… Juste un Trip, j'ai pas croisé d'araignée géante ou des lumière clignotante, ou ça ressemblait à un badtrip à l'acide qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Je suis hyperactif, okay ? Alors les drogues et ce médoc ça ne fait pas bon ménage, genre décédé pour cause de débilité et d'une non compréhension de la posologie de son médoc qu'il prend depuis qu'il a été diagnostiqué TDA-H ! Et ce matin… ça aurait pu être sympa, genre, sexy le sympa, seulement si l'hallucination était parti et là, il y a …._

 _\- Laura, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as…_

Derek apparut. Dans toute sa gloire. Stiles s'attendait à le voir, c'était logique puisqu'il était là pour ça. Il était prêt quand il a cogné à la porte du manoir. Il était prêt quand il a suivi Talia Hale dans le manoir familial. Mais Stiles n'était absolument pas prêt à une arrivée soudaine et surtout aussi peu vêtue. Juste un putain de caleçon noir, tout en sobriété sexy. C'était un Apollon, fait de muscles alléchants, de barbe de trois jours sexy –oui, il se répète- et d'expression sourcilières terriblement chaudes. L'étudiant était totalement subjugué par l'apparition de Derek, oublieux de la raison de sa venue. Reboot en cours, veuillez patienter.

Lorsque le jeune policier avait croisé son regard, Stiles avait retenu sa respiration, glissant ses iris whisky le long du corps sculpté avec un calme de surface. Son cœur s'accélère rapidement alors que sa vision se rétrécit pour ne voir que les yeux sublimes aux couleurs incertaines. L'étudiant était aux premières loges pour apprécier les micros changements faciaux de Sexy Hale. L'étonnement lorsqu'il l'avait vu, là au milieux du salon à parler sens respirer parmi le siens, la perplexité ensuite, juste un cours instant, fugace, avant que l'émerveillement prenne place dans ses yeux orageux. Il inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme si il écoutait une mélodie enchanteresse.

Stiles ouvre la bouche, tente de parler, mais aucun son ne sort, comme coincé au fond de sa gorge. Putain de Hale trop sexy pour son cerveau d'hyperactif. Après quelques grandes inspirations et malgré les nombreuses paires d'yeux braqués sur lui, il s'élance en espérant pas trop bafouiller.

 _\- De…rek…_

Au temps pour lui, il ne bafouille pas, mais, couine. Son cœur tremble d'appréhension.

 _\- Je… Je ne sais clairement pas si c'était une aussi bonne idée d'être venu… J'veux dire, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être devenu fou en me réveillant ! Alors pitié… Pitié dites-moi que vous voyez cette marque… Sérieusement, je ne veux pas devenir dingue, je le suis déjà un peu, beaucoup si vous écoutez mon meilleur pote mais lui a un QI d'huître au citron près à se faire bouffer par des français cheloux, c'est quoi ce délire de bouffer un truc qui ressemble à de la morve ? Hein ? Tiens… ça me fait penser à un poké…_

 _\- Et si tu me montrais cette marque au lieu de parler à tort et à travers, hum ?_

Le jeune homme gonfle les joues avant de prendre la parole une fois de plus.

 _\- Hey j'te permet pas d'abord ! Y'a que moi pour dire que je parle à tort et à travers ! Alors ta nonchalance tu te la gardes ! C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, okay ? Et pour seuls présents, j'ai eu ta tronche ridiculeusement sexy à la place de la mienne dans ma salle de bains, une crise d'angoisse absolument adorable qui a failli me tuer, j'entends un second battement de cœur, crois-moi, c'est ultra creepy et en plus de ça, j'ai eu le droit à la lente apparition d'un tatouage sur mon poignet devant mes yeux… Alors j'ai le droit de paniquer co…_

Stiles s'arrête brusquement, le souffle court, le cou et le visage rouges. Ses yeux se tournent vers les jumeaux, les regardent attentivement, son dernier mot tourne dans son cerveau.

 _\- Co… co… co…_

 _\- Cochon ?_

 _\- Corde ?_

 _\- Cornichon peut-être ?_

Derek grogne. Ouais, il grogne de façon incroyablement sexy, Stiles ne devrait pas trouver ça sexy. Méchant Stiles, couchez mini-Stiles, ne tressaute pas et n'utilise pas ton imagination.

 _\- Stop ! Vous ne l'aidez absolument pas. Stiles, suis-moi. Tu seras sans doute plus à l'aise pour parler sans toute ma famille pour écouter._

 _\- Derek, on veut…_

Vous ne voulez rien du tout. Mon chéri, amène-le dans ton loft, on vous attendra pour dîner. Cora, Laura, interdiction d'aller les espionner. Peter pas de commentaire, tu te comportes correctement quant à toi Beth, je compte sur toi pour surveiller ton époux.

 _\- Talia, mais…_

 _\- Pas d'objection Peter sinon je sévis ! Laisse ton neveu gérer ça.._

Stiles écoute l'échange complètement perdu, Derek ne venait pas de lui proposer de le suivre. Si ? Alors qu'il est pratiquement à poil ? Pour parler de sa santé mentale défaillante ? Si ? Putain pourquoi n'était-il pas allé à l'hôpital, déjà ? Ah oui… son idiot d'instinct.

 _\- Je… en fait, je vais rentrer chez moi et sans doute aller voir un médecin, c'est plus prudent…_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Non ? Écoute Derek, il est hors de question que je te suive alors que tu es à moitié nu. J'ai déjà du mal a aligné deux mots cohérents sans me ridiculiser quand tu es habillé, là mon cœur ne va absolument pas tenir… Et je viens clairement d'affirmer que tu me plais devant toute ta famille et mon dieu, donnez-moi une pelle que je creuse ma tombe._

L'étrange sourire de Peter attire son attention, un frisson parcourt son échine, absolument flippant.

 _\- Il me plait celui-ci, chanceux !_

 _\- Hey ! Est-ce que cela signifie que tu n'as pas de chance d'être mon compagnon ?_ Grogne Beth en le fusillant du regard.

 _\- Je…_

 _\- Fais très attention à ce que tu vas dire Darling._ Susurre-t-elle.

Trop prit par l'échange des deux épousés, Stiles sursaute et pousse un petit cris de surprise quand la poigne virile et chaleureuse s'empare de son bras.

 _\- Hey !_

 _\- Suis-moi._

 _\- Quoi ? Non, Derek !_

Malheureusement pour sa santé et surtout sa libido, Derek n'a pas uniquement l'air fort, il l'est. À tel point, qu'il a beau freiner des quatre fers pour l'empêcher d'avancer vers ce qui semble être l'arrière du manoir qui le mènera sans doute au loft de la tentation. Il passe à côté de Laura qui a le culot de poser brièvement sa main sur son épaule.

 _\- Bonne chance._

Maudite Hale. Trop abasourdi, Stiles relâche ses muscles, se laisse emporter par Derek.

\- _Merci… Attends… quoi ? Pourquoi bonne chance ?_

Le jeune homme tente de garder un visuel sur la sœur aînée de son geôlier sexy.

 _\- Laura ! Laura ! Pourquoi tu as … ?_

Seulement, il a perdu le contact visuel, ils traversent quelques pièces avant de sortir sur le jardin, vaste étendu aménagé pour accueillir une grande famille, avec des chaises en fer forgé qui accompagne une table immense en bois brute. Deux balancelles étaient présentes à différent endroit ainsi que des hamacs discrets un ton plus clair que les chênes millénaires, il y avait même un kiosque un peu en dehors du jardin délimité, entouré d'arbres, assiégé par du lierre et des rosiers grimpants. Stiles aurait vraiment adoré s'arrêter, profiter un peu et jalouser beaucoup, mais il ne peut pas s'appesantir sur cette vision parce que Laura lui a dit « bonne chance ».

 _\- Derek ! Derek ! J'peux t'appeler Derek d'ailleurs ?... Tu réponds pas ? Pas grave alors je vais prendre ce droit dans ce cas. Pourquoi ta sœur m'a souhaité « Bonne chance » ? Est-ce que tu vas me tuer ? Non parce que tu sais que c'est incompatible avec ton métier hein ! Et mon père va être seul et je veux pas ! Tu m'entends ? C'est hors de question ! Parce que j'en ai chié, mais j'ai réussi à lui faire arrêter le whisky ce dont je n'suis pas peu fier d'ailleurs alors hors de question qu'il reprenne ça n…_

 _\- Stiles ! Tais-toi ! Il ne t'arrivera absolument rien, d'accord ? On doit parler. Tu as déjà du mal à alignés deux mots en ma présence alors avec le reste de ma famille, tu vas me claquer entre les doigts et c'est hors de question !_

 _\- Hey ! J'meurs si j'veux d'abord ! Y'as pas idée d'être une famille de mannequins aussi ! C'est horriblement méchant, vous savez ! Ça file des complexes énormes… J'en avais déjà avant mais là… J'suis tout rachitique, pas un pète de muscle, bon peut-être un peu dans les cuissots mais rien à voir avec toi ou encore ton père ! Et j'ai trop de grains de beauté, une carte des étoiles inconnues, j'suis presque certain de pouvoir faire des constellations, y'en aura une qui s'appellera « la constellation du Batman » et une autre « Deadpool » qui aura la forme d'un Chimichanga. Sans oublier qu'en plus… bah je parle beaucoup, mais, genre tout le temps. Et si je parle pas, je bouge et c'est pire quand je suis en plein stress… Hey ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on se dirige vers les tréfonds de la forêt si tu ne comptes pas me tuer ?_

 _\- Peut-être parce que c'est là que se trouve mon loft peut-être ? C'est une des dépendances qu'on a modifié, c'était des cabanes de chasseurs à la base. C'est une façon d'avoir notre intimité tout en vivant ensemble._

 _\- Logique. Totalement logique, j'me disais aussi, un grand gaillard comme toi, vivant encore chez ses parents… Quoique, il n'y a pas de petite économie. Tu es célibataire, sans enfants… enfin, je crois._

Derek s'arrête brusquement et Stiles manque de se prendre son dos de plein fouet. Le policier se retourne, beaucoup trop proche pour l'esprit en ébullition de l'étudiant, le souffle de son tourmenteur s'échoue sur sa bouche et sa langue en réponse humidifie ses lèvres, la respiration heurtée. Foutu, il était foutu.

 _\- Est-ce que tu viens de me demander, si j'étais célibataire ? Serais-tu intéressé ?_

Stiles a besoin, _besoin_ , de façon vital et urgente de bouger les bras. Parce que vraiment ? De toute cette histoire grotesque, c'est la seule chose sur laquelle veux rebondir le ridicule Apollon ?

 _\- C'est vraiment, mais alors vraiment tout ce que tu retiens ? Sérieusement ? Premièrement un mec comme toi, célibataire, c'est un miracle. À moins que le caractère soit en cause… ce qui pourrait être le cas… J'te connais pas assez. Et ton métier à risque n'aide pas. Sans parler du communautarisme dont fait preuve les Hale –ta famille- parce que dans un monde où l'individualisme a tué l'entraide, le fait de se retrouver aussi entourer peux faire fuir certaines personnes, c'est ridicule, j'sais. Personnellement, j'trouve ça fun –bon vous êtes flippant par contre- dans la mesure où je vis presque en concubinage avec mon meilleur pote, je ne critiquerais pas ce mode de vie… Après, j'sais pas si t'es gay ou bi… Donc, pour ma curiosité personnelle, ouais, je serais curieux de savoir si tu es célibataire mais là c'est clairement pas le moment pour parler de ça. Il y a plus urgent, comme, je sais pas moi, l'effondrement de mon cerveau de génie peut-être ?_

Derek cligne des yeux lentement, la bouche entrouverte et Stiles soupir de soulagement même un mec aussi sexy à l'air profondément débile avec cette expression sur la face. Et il est un peu fier de lui, sentiment bref, parce que l'émotion ne dure pas assez longtemps pour enlever un pète de sex-appeal à cet homme sorti tout droit d'un des fantasmes les plus chauds bouillants du Marquis de Sade, ce vieux satyre. Qui avait sans doute des trucs a réglé avec ses parents.

 _\- Tu n'es pas fou Stiles._

Sa voix rauque est douce, caressante et Stiles frissonne, ses poils se hérissent de plaisir. Ce mec arrivait à jouer à ses sens rien qu'avec une modulation de sa voix. Comment allait-il réagir à un sourire ou avec un rire, il ne donnait pas cher de son caleçon.

Sans émettre un son ou une protestation, l'étudiant se laisse traîner par Derek, ses yeux parcourant le dos puissant de l'homme, accroche un tatouage alléchant qui roule sensuellement à chaque mouvement. La bouche de Stiles s'assèche et sa langue s'engourdit impatiente de goûter l'encre dans la peau bruni par le soleil. Parcourir les entrelacs, les courbes de sa bouche, mordre malicieusement le centre, marquer, savourer et recommencer. S'approprier l'homme portant le même symbole que celui apparue sur sa propre peau.

 _\- Attends… Attends… c'est le même symbole ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

Derek grogne. Ouais, il grogne totalement.

 _\- Tu t'en rends enfin compte…_

Stiles fait un bruit scandalisé, sérieusement ? Excusez-le d'être perturbé depuis ce matin, il a juste l'impression de perdre la tête. Alors oui, il se répète, mais, il est hyperactif, ce qui lui arrive est loin d'être normal et il vit avec des crises d'angoisses répétitives depuis ses onze ans !

Il remarque à peine le changement de décor, c'est la perte de chaleur sur son bras qui l'abandonne qui attire son attention. Stiles pousse un léger gémissement plaintif, il appréciait la poigne de Derek sur sa peau. C'est là que son nouvel environnement apparaît, un immense espace avec deux grands pans de mur fait de verre, invitant la forêt dans le salon, un canapé immense en demi-cercle trônait au milieu de l'espace, différent tapis duveteux habillaient le paquet à ses pieds.

 _\- Cet endroit est…_

 _\- Installe-toi. Si tu as soif prend quelque chose dans le frigo._

 _\- Quoi ? Où est-ce que tu vas ?_

 _\- M'habiller._

 _\- Oh. Okay, bien._

Stiles range ses mains dans ses poches, se dandinant d'une jambe à l'autre, regarde le dos de son hôte disparaitre derrière l'une des rares portes menant sans doute à sa chambre.

 _\- Donc, il décide de me laisser seul, alors que j'ai pleins de questions qui tournent en boucle. Sadique._

Inspirant à fond, il se dirige vers le mur qui abrite une pléthore de dessin fait aux crayons, des scènes de vie, celle de Derek et de sa famille. Cora avec un bébé dans les bras en premier plan, Laura un peu plus loin discutant avec une autre personne hors cadre, un autre poupon dans les bras. Ou encore un homme jeune, qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu enlaçait Laura son nez dans son cou, les yeux rieurs. Talia Hale les traits assombris par la colère, les doigts enlacés a ceux de Caleb qui semble tenter de la calmer. Des dessins sublimes qui respirent la vie, l'amour, dégoulinent de tendresse, l'artiste était incontestablement doué. Mais il n'y avait pas que des humains sur ces représentations, il y avait aussi des animaux. Un animal en particulier, entouré de certains membres de la famille Hale dont les yeux luisaient un respect incroyable. D'autres personnes inconnues de Stiles apparaissaient et avaient la même lueur dans le regard. Étrange.

 _\- Un loup ?_

 _\- Tu aimes ?_

Stiles sursaute, la main sur le cœur et se retourne vivement pour fusiller du regard un Derek habillé sobrement. Enfin.

 _\- C'est sublime. L'artiste est très doué._

 _\- Merci._

 _\- Hein ?_

Stiles fronce les sourcils avant de comprendre.

 _\- Attends, c'est toi qui les as dessinés ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es flic ?_

Derek hausse les épaules.

 _\- Peut-être parce que c'est le métier que je veux faire depuis que je suis tout petit ?_

Stiles gémit de dépit. Sérieusement ? Ce genre de mec existait vraiment ? On ne s'était pas mis d'accord sur le mirage du prince charmant ?

 _\- C'est encore pire. T'es genre… un mec parfait… ce n'est pas juste, ai un peu pitié pour les pauvres mortels comme moi. Dis-moi que tu ne joues d'aucun instrument de musique._

 _\- Pas à ma connaissance._

 _\- Merci Raptor-Jesus !_

 _\- Mais, je devrais peut-être essayer._

Derek s'installe sur le canapé, les bras le long du dossier scrutant de ses yeux de fauve Stiles, décryptant, savourant les nombreux signaux que lui envoie le corps de l'humain. Ainsi, c'était lui que le destin lui avait offert. Svelte, rapide et à la peau d'ivoire, qui doit marquer avec une facilité déconcertante. Il voit l'étonnement apparaître sur les traits fins _de son visage, le léger hâle rouge qui teinte ses joues et fait ressortir les grains de beauté bruns, pépites de chocolat attirant son regard._

 _\- Surement pas. Laisse-en aux autres._

Derek ricane et Stiles boude, à quelques mètres de son hôte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

 _\- Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à me dire, Stiles ?_

 _\- Si, et je l'ai déjà dit avant que tu te décides de nous isoler._

 _\- Hum…_

Derek se redresse sur le canapé, les coudes sur ses genoux et le menton posé sur ses mains.

 _\- Ce qui t'est arrivé n'est pas dû à une maladie ou à l'ingestion d'une drogue._

Ses yeux cherchent les orbes whisky pour ne pas les lâcher un seul instant.

 _\- Ce que je vais te dire est très important. C'est aussi un secret que l'on garde ma famille et moi._

 _\- Alors pourquoi m'en parler ?_

 _\- Parce que maintenant, tu es concerné._

 _\- Je ne vois…_

 _\- Stiles !_

 _\- Pardon._

 _\- Ce qui s'est passé, aujourd'hui, le jour de ton anniversaire, c'était inscrit dans tes gènes ? Non… Je ne crois pas que ça fonctionne ainsi je veux dire… je … je ne sais pas, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais si tôt, enfin…_

Derek inspire. Autant retirer le pansement d'un coup. Sec et sans fioriture, il gérera les questions le moment venu.

- _J'appartiens à une famille de lycanthrope. Tu es mon compagnon. Si tu avais été un loup, comme moi, le lien aurait été facile à tisser, là, c'est un peu plus compliqué. La manifestation du lien a du se faire de façon physique à travers une vision et la création du symbole ainsi que le nom, de la meute à laquelle j'appartiens et mon prénom. Le tatouage s'effacera lorsqu'on aura complété le lien._

Stiles a besoin de s'asseoir, qu'est-ce que cette histoire encore ? Il aurait peut-être préféré la folie finalement.

 _\- Tu as d'autres révélations à m'offrir ? Le yéti existe ? L'abominable homme des neiges est mon père ? Non parce que ça expliquerait pourquoi j'ai les pieds et les mains ge… AAAAHHHHH_

Derek s'était métamorphosé, se parant de crocs, de yeux bleus incandescents, d'abandon de sourcils et de poils drus en plus sur les extrémités de son visage. Et… est-ce qu'il avait des oreilles pointues ?

 _\- Je suis un loup-garou._

Le lycan se lève souplement et s'approche de l'humain tout tremblant, ses pieds s'enfoncent dans les poils de son tapis, flattant doucement son épiderme, atténuant le bruit de ses pas.

 _\- Tu es mon âme-sœur._

Les doigts griffues de Derek effleurent la joue droite de Stiles, glisse sur son nez avant de fondre dans les cheveux cours de l'étudiant soudainement silencieux. Son cœur tambourine dans sa cage thoracique et le lycan s'abreuve de l'odeur de son compagnon. Cannelle, médicament, vieux livres et le gel à la noix de coco.

Stiles tente de reprendre ses esprits, mais avoir Derek aussi près de lui, le caressant avec une telle douceur, son cœur chavire totalement à la merci du fauve en face de lui.

 _\- Est-ce que tu vas me dévorer ?_

 _\- Oui._

Sa voix chute le long de son oreille, une onde de luxure s'échoue dans le creux de ses reins.

 _\- Maman…_

Les mains de Derek descendent le long du dos de Stiles, épouse un cours instant le fessier rebondi pour le tirer contre lui, leurs corps étroitement serrés. Le visage du lycan s'abrite tendrement contre la nuque de l'étudiant, juste sous son oreille gauche, son nez se gorge des phéromones qu'il relâche à son contact. Ses lèvres butinent la jugulaire palpitante. Stiles s'écarte un peu, les mains tremblantes plaqués sur les pectoraux solides.

 _\- Mais avant… J'veux au minimum trois rendez-vous, je ne suis pas un garçon facile. Et doucement sur les trucs surnaturelle, au moins le temps que je m'adapte. Je suis doué mais faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties… Attends est-ce que ça veut dire que toutes les personnes de ta famille sont des loup-garou ? Oh mon dieu… Oh mon dieu… Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter à propos de Peter ? Non parce que…_

Derek souris tendrement alors qu'il l'écoute, ce compagnon est parfait.

* * *

 _*C'est un loup gigantesque, fils de Loki, dans la mythologie nordique._

 _**Personnage inviter ou plutôt un clin d'œil. DAI. Par contre, je lui rase la moustache._

C'était mon humble participation a l'événement du Sterek Fest. J'espère que cela vous a plu. Laisser un commentaire, même si vous avez détester, ça fait du bien au morale et réchauffe nos cœurs d'auteurs.


End file.
